


[Podfic] Wait, What?

by skyunicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cold, Curses, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Frozen (2013) References, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Magic, Pack Feels, Peril, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protectiveness, Romance, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a significant portion of the Beacon Hills Preserve ends up coated in three entire inches of snow, the pack looks into it. If by looking into it one means packing a bunch of garbage bags and huge Tupperware lids into the back of Stiles' Jeep to go look for a decent sledding hill. Things go sideways, because of course they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait, What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313491) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



Podfic for LolaFeist.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download/Stream the Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e613jx5b6id6kxy/wait_what_by_LolaFeist.mp3)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/179az9dlcw5z5hm/Wait,_What_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> You now have permission to cover your face and smile at how adorable Stiles is. LolaFeist writes a hella Stiles. Go read more of her stuff.


End file.
